Need for Speed: ProStreet
Need for Speed: ProStreet is a multiplatform racing video game developed by EA Black Box and published by Electronic Arts. It is the eleventh title in the ''Need for Speed'' series. Need for Speed: ProStreet was first announced by Electronic Arts on May 31, 2007, and was released during November 2007 for the PC, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS platforms. It was released on November 13, 2007 in North America and on November 23, 2007 in Europe after its release date was delayed from October 31, 2007. The title shows a notable departure from the open world gameplay of previous titles, as it is strictly centered around track-day racing. It combines the arcade gameplay of the series with some elements of racing simulations, including extensive car damage modelling and its effect on performance, a higher emphasis on braking upon cornering, and the integration of Autosculpt customisation into aerodynamics tuning. Career The career mode allows players to unlock new vehicles and customisation parts. Players take the role of former street racer Ryan Cooper and progress in the career mode by beating a series of "race days." Players complete the career mode upon defeating the "Street King" and the kings of each event type discipline. Race days are hosted by racing organisations and contain race events held at a single location and track. Placing in an event on the race day will earn the player points. Players can complete all the events on a race day to earn enough points to win the race day or even "dominate" it. Players will earn additional cash prizes upon dominating a race day. Players will unlock locked race days with every win and domination of a race day. A racing organisation starts with one race day and a challenge race day, which provides cars for the player to use at no cost. Players can pick one of the provided cars as a prize after winning a challenge race day. Players can participate in the Super Promotion race day after winning enough race days by a single organisation. Players will be able to compete in the next tier of race days after winning a Super Promotion. Kings Car List Customisation Vehicle customisation is restricted to "blueprints", which are tuning setups for each race type of the game - Grip, Drag, Drift and Speed Challenge. Players are only able to customise cars within the career mode, as the My Cars feature from previous titles is absent from this title. Each car can get up to four blueprints for any race type, and may be upgraded to a higher performance tier. Cars that were obtained from Super Promotion events cannot be modified in any way. Tuning is similar to that seen in Need for Speed: Carbon, as players can modify a vehicle's parameters with sliding dials. Visual customisation has been drastically changed compared to Need for Speed: Carbon, as body kits can be adjusted for downforce and top speed in a windtunnel using Autosculpt customisation. Event Types *'Grip' - Players race with up to seven other racers on a closed race course with a set number of laps. :*'Grip Class' - Up to eight racers take part in a race split into two teams with different performance classes with each having four racers. :*'Sector Shootout' - Up to eight racers take part in a race split into four sectors with points awarded based their time through each section. :*'Time Attack' - Players with up to seven other racers each attempt to achieve the fastest lap time on a closed race course with a set number of laps. *'Speed Challenge' - Players race with up to seven other racers on a closed race A to B course. The courses are generally designed for players to hit very high speeds. :*'Top Speed Run' - Players race with up to seven other racers on a closed race A to B course. Several checkpoints along the route record each driver's speed. *'Drag' - Racers face off against each other in a knock-out tournament. Two racers at a time race against each other to see who can complete either a 1/4 or 1/2 mile straight course in the quickest time. Drag events require the use of manual gear changes. :*'Wheelie Competition' - Racers face off against each other in a knock-out tournament. Two racers at a time race against each other to see who can perform the longest distance wheelie. *'Drift' - Players take it in turns to see who can earn the most points from successfully sliding their car around a series of corners along a set course. Quick Race Players can freely choose cars and race them in a race day they have created. Players can choose the events, location and courses. Damage Vehicles can have their performances affected by the condition of their components. Lightly damaged vehicles will see a small drop in performance. Fairly damaged vehicles will see noticeably reduced performance, faulty steering or failing suspension. Heavily damaged vehicles will see a significant reduction in performance, steering and suspension. A vehicle will become "Totalled" if it reaches or exceeds its damage resistance or flips over. The vehicle will be unable to compete or finish an event, forcing the player to forfeit that same event. Players cannot repair their vehicles during an event but can be repaired by either payment or markers whilst outside an event. Damaged or totalled vehicles are prohibited to enter race days. Soundtrack it:Need for Speed: ProStreet de:Need for Speed: ProStreet es:Need for Speed: ProStreet pl:Need for Speed: ProStreet ru:Need_for_Speed:_ProStreet Category:Need for Speed Series Category:Games Category:Need for Speed: ProStreet